Let Him Go
by TheLaurax
Summary: Anna, Kristoff and Elsa are living happily in Arendelle. Or so it seems. Suddenly, Elsa has a change in personality that can only get worse and worse, until the whole kingdom is starting to be affected. New rules are made and innocent people are being persecuted. Who is going to stop this?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first fanfic so it might not be incredible. Anyway, these first few chapters might be a drag, they're all just leading up to the main part of the story. Please bear with me, I promise it will get more interesting! This story takes place later on the day of the kiss, after the time at the skating rink and stuff.**

_**Later on the day of the kiss**_

_Anna POV_

The door to Elsa's study is closed. I knock on it quietly. "Elsa? It's me, Anna." I'm nervous about asking her, of course, but it needs to be done. "Come in Anna," she calls from inside. I open the door and step over the threshold. "Elsa?" I ask tentatively. "Yes, Anna?" "Could- Could Kristoff stay here at the castle for a little bit? Just- just a night or two." "Well, of course! He can stay as long as he wants, really. He deserves to, after all he's done to help you. He can have the guest room right next to yours. We can make that his room."

"Oh, um... And also, I wanted to tell you that he and I... Err..." Elsa laughed. "Oh, no need to tell me. Everyone saw you kissing at the docks earlier today." I blush. "So..." "Yes, he can be your boyfriend. He really truly does love you, you know." "ThankyouElsaIhavetogotellhimnow." I rush off in a hurry. Elsa chuckles.

She approved! I'm so happy that I can hardly breathe. Although that might be from running through the castle. Why must it be so large? I turn a corner and skid around it so fast that I trip. I am about to fall on my face when I feel hands on my shoulders, stopping me from falling. "Woah there!" Kristoff says, laughing. "You just about ran into me! Slow down, feisty pants! Where might you be rushing off to?" "Kristoff! Thank god!" I bend over, wheezing. "Elsasaidyoucanstayinthecastleand-" "Again, slow down, please," he says, grinning. "I can barely understand you." "Elsa says you can stay in the castle and she approves of our relationship!" I say excitedly. Kristoff takes a moment to process the information, but I don't stop to wait. "Here, let me show you your room!" I grab his hand and drag him back down the hall.

_Kristoff POV_

"Elsa says you can stay in the castle and she approves of our relationship!" Anna is grinning from ear to ear. I slowly try to process what she said when Anna grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall. "Here, let me show you your room!" I have not choice but to scramble after her. She takes a few quick turns, then skids to a halt at the end of the corridor. "This is the bedroom wing of the castle," she says, gesturing to all the doors. "My room is the one straight to our left, and Elsa's is the one across from it," she continues. "Yours is the one furthest down the hall next to mine. It used to be a guest room, but Elsa says it is permanently yours now." She skips over to it and opens the door. "Come on in! We can move the furniture around if you don't like the current arrangement. There's a little balcony over there that overlooks the castle gardens. I have one too that should be right next to yours, so we can talk from our own separate balconies. Don't worry, the doors lock." She pauses for a second and looks back. "Aren't you coming in?" I haven't moved from my spot at the doorframe. "Come on! This is your new room, after all." I step inside and survey the room. It certainly is nice, with a large, plush bed, a big wardrobe, and a private balcony. "Do you like it?" Anna is eying me a little apprehensively. "Of course I like it. This is great!" She relaxes a little. "Let's go check out the balcony." She moves over to the doors, unlocks them, and steps out, talking all the while. "There's enough room for a few people on each balcony. It overlooks the gardens and the courtyard, the view is pretty nice. Like I said before, our balconies should be pretty close so we can OOH!" She lets out a delighted squeal and I walk out onto the balcony to see for myself. "Elsa's already connected our balconies! She must have known that I'd ask her if you could stay." Anna's right, where it seems like there should be two separate balconies there is one big one connecting her room to mine. Of course, Anna can't stop talking about it. "Well, it makes it easier for me to show you my room, it's pretty similar to yours except- WHY is this thing locked? I never lock mine, the only way someone to come inside is to scale the wall and that looks pretty difficult. I guess, now you could come in, but I really don't care unless I'm like changing or something..." She rambles on and on. "Ooh, now I should show you the rest of the castle! Come on!" She grabs my hand yet and again and pulls me back into the hall. "Those other rooms are also guest rooms, we used to get LOADS of guests and ended up not having enough rooms so we had to build more..." She continues to drag me around the castle. So begins my royal life.

**A/N: so, the first chapter's kinda short, I know, like I said it will get more exciting! Please read and review!**

**-Laurax (aka Disney Lover 1202 [i didn't know what to call myself so I just did that, plus a random number])**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: now that I think about it, that first chapter was kinda a prologue. Oh well... Thanks for reading! It will get even more exciting. So here we go- on with the story!**

_**3 Months Later**_

_Anna POV_

The first rays of sunlight stream through the windows, and I groggily open my eyes. Squinting in the light, I yawn slightly and run a hand through my tangled hair.

Something important is happening today. Something very important.

I rack my brain and try to remember. Oh well. I slowly get out of bed and grab the dress closest to me. Without thinking, I begin to put it on when- _that's it! Kristoff's coming home! _

I look down and see the dress I'm wearing. It has a stain on the side of the skirt and a thread is coming loose. No, I am not wearing that.

I yank the dress off and throw it back into the closet. Rummaging around, I finally find a newer dress and quickly put that on, plait my hair, and burst into the hall. I skip around the corner and promptly run into Elsa.

"Kristoff's coming home!" I say to her, laughing with delight. "He's been gone for so long and he's coming home!" Elsa laughs a little too, but her expression is serious. "Anna, I need to talk to you for a little bit."

"About what?" I panic a little bit. Had something happened to Kristoff? Elsa notices my expression. "Don't worry, it's not about Kristoff." She sighs a little and begins once more, "I have just received news that-"

"You called?" I turn around and am greeted by a mountain of jackets, snow, and flesh. "Kristoff!" I scream and throw myself into his arms. Of course, I did so with all my might, and it didn't seem to faze him.

He chuckles. "Woah there. Wouldn't want me to break a leg right when we see each other again, now would we?" Even so, he puts an arm around my shoulders. "Anna, I really need to speak to you." Elsa's voice is urgent. I had forgotten about whatever she wanted to speak to me about.

"Ok, sure," I say, not moving from my spot. "_Alone,_" Elsa says firmly.

"Oh, umm..." I glance up at Kristoff.

Elsa adds, "Oh, of course I don't have anything against you, Kristoff. I just want Anna to know first. She may tell you afterwards, if she wishes."

Kristoff nods. "I think I'm going to go change out of this clothes, then I'll come right back here and wait for you." He smiles and heads off in the direction of his room.

"Anna, let's go to my study. the only other person who knows about this is Kai and I would prefer to not be overheard by the other servants," Elsa says. I follow her down the hall.

_Elsa POV_

"The only other person who knows about this is Kai and I would prefer to not be overheard by the other servants," I say, turning on my heel and walking down the hall. Anna follows me. We reach my study and I hold open the door for Anna, then step inside myself and close it.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Anna asks, taking a seat in one of the armchairs.

I take a deep breath. "News has reached me that a prince of the Southern Isles has been traveling, looking for employment."

"Why would they need employment? Aren't they already royalty?" Anna looks confused.

"I'm not done yet. Anyway, after the damage Hans did to Arendelle, the people of the Southern Isles staged a rebellion and overthrew the government, particularly the king. However, it wasn't safe for the other princes to be there, and they all took different approaches on the situation. Some ran to the countryside, some disowned themselves of royalty. But this prince, Prince Harald, decided to travel to neighboring kingdoms looking for a job."

Anna looks puzzled. "Annnnnd, your point is?"

"He's coming here today, Anna! He's going to be looking for employment in Arendelle!"

"Oh. Ohhhhh!" Now Anna looks alarmed. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Of course, being the queen, I must go meet him at the docks and offer him hospitality. I suppose I better see if he is anything like Hans as well, if he is even worth offering a job to."

"Just be careful. Please," Anna says, a hint of fear in her voice. "If he tries too hurt you, freeze him."

"I know how to take care of myself Anna." I smile a little. "Well, I'd better go. His ship is supposed to arrive around midday." I open the door and step out into the hallway. Anna follows. I bid her goodbye and walk towards the front entrance.

_Anna POV_

I stand in the hallway, watching Elsa's retreating figure. A prince of the Southern Isles is coming here? I walk back down the hall, back to where Kristoff was. He's still standing there, absentmindedly playing with thread on his clothing. He's changed too, luckily. I clear my throat.

He gives a start and notices me. "Glad you're back!" He then sees my grim expression. "Soooo. Anything you want to tell me?"

"We need someplace private," I say.

"How about our balcony?" Kristoff asks.

"That's a great place." I grab his hand and pull him down the hall. "Come on. We have a lot to talk about."

**A/N: I know... Kinda seems typical. Prince of the Southern Isles** **comes to Arendelle. It will get more exciting and it will get different, you'll see. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So the next chapter is up! Sorry, I was going to post it yesterday but it wasn't working and I am ****_horrible_**** with technology so yeah. Sorry it's kinda short. Enjoy!**

_Elsa POV_

Taking a deep breath, I walk towards the docks. A ship with the flag of the Southern Isles is just arriving. _What is he going to be like? What if he tries to kill me? What if he tries to take over the kingdom? Elsa, calm down, _I tell myself.

I regain my composure and step over to the ship. A young man is walking onto the pier. I can only assume he is Prince Harald. His clothes are that of a royal's, but they are slightly disheveled. His hair is a little unkempt. He doesn't look exactly like Hans, but you can tell they are brothers.

His hair is the same shiny, auburn color, and he is somewhat tall and lean. It is his eyes that are different. Instead of green eyes, his are piercing grey eyes the color of storm clouds. I am still analyzing his appearance when he bows. "Queen Elsa. It is a pleasure to have arrived in your kingdom."

I curtsy and reply coldly, "Welcome to Arendelle, Prince Harald." I immediately regret saying so. I can finally get a clear view of him, and he is actually very attractive. Sparkling grey eyes, auburn hair, slender form... Get a hold of yourself, Elsa. You can't fall in love with a person you just met.

I've barely exchanged a word with him, and I already am judging his appearance. He clears his throat. I realize that he is waiting for me to speak. "Oh, umm... Sorry about that."

My royal cover has just been blown. "You may sleep at the castle during your stay. We will have a dinner tonight to discuss matters."

I pause and notice that Kai had followed me down to the docks. "Kai, would you be so kind as to show Prince Harald to a guest room?" I don't want to have to deal with the prince for the time being.

"Of course, your majesty," Kai replies. "Right this way, Prince Harald." The prince follows Kai back to the castle, and I order a footman to carry the prince's belongings to the castle.

After making sure that the prince is situated, I wander back towards the castle gardens, lost in my thoughts. It's so confusing, how just by looking at someone they can charm you. I don't even know him! _Stop it, Elsa..._

**A/N: yeah, I know it's pretty short. The next chapter will be about the dinner Elsa planned and Prince Harald will talk about his past. It'll probably be longer. If I'm lucky, it might even be posted later today! Thanks for reading, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: chapter ended up much longer than anticipated.. Enjoy!**

_Elsa POV_

The sun is slowly setting, and I look at the time. It has passed too quickly, and now I have to go and change for the dinner. I groan. I don't want to see Prince Harald again, let alone actually have a full conversation with him.

Sighing, I walk back through the gardens and to the castle.

_Anna POV_

Where is Elsa? Kai told me that we all need to be ready by 6:30 in the dining hall to meet with Prince Harald and discuss matters. It's already 6:15 and she isn't here yet. I should know; I've been waiting outside her room for the past half hour.

I've been ready for a while. I'm wearing a simple but formal green dress, and my hair is done up in a fancy bun in the back.

I don't know where Kristoff is; I can only assume that he is still straightening his tie or whatever guys do to prepare for something formal.

I look back up at the clock. 6:18! Elsa is never this late! I hop from foot to foot, waiting, waiting, waiting, when I'm nearly knocked over by a sprinting Elsa. I shriek.

"Woah, sorry, Anna!" she says worriedly and helps me regain my balance again.

"Well," I say. "Someone's in a hurry."

"I know I'm late, I was in the gardens. Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Elsa says desperately.

I chuckle a little. "You'd better get changed, then. We've already wasted two minutes standing here talking." Elsa gasps, opens her bedroom door, and rushes in, hurriedly digging through drawers.

"I better not wear my ice dress, it's a little too casual. No, not that one, too fancy, no, not that..."

I laugh a little and walk in to help her.

_Elsa POV_

I gasp and run into my room, searching frantically for a dress. "No, not that one, too fancy, no, not that..."

Anna comes in and helps me look. Soon the piles of dresses grow and grow, and I still have not found anything suitable.

"Here's a good dress," Anna says, giggling. She's holding up a dress I probably last wore when I was 7.

"No, Anna," I say seriously, yet still laughing a little. "We need to find an actual dress. It's already 6:24."

"How about this?" I look up, expecting to see something else ridiculous, but instead I see the perfect dress hanging from Anna's hands: not too casual, not too formal. A deep blue color, not too tight but not too baggy. "Perfect!" I exclaim. "Now help me put this on, we don't have much time."

Anna turns away as I take off my ice dress and quickly hop into the other one. "You can turn around now," I say. She turns and hurries over.

"Here, I'll finish the corset. You'd better get started on your hair." She starts to lace up the corset and I attempt to redo my braid neater. "There, all done," Anna says, satisfied. "Now, let me just put your hair in a bun and we're set."

I hold up my braid. Anna twists it and pins it in place. "Perfect!" We say at the same time, both giggling. I look up at the clock. "One minute to spare!" Anna remarks. "We'd better get downstairs."

We make it there just in time. Kristoff is already there, and Prince Harald is standing off to the side a little uncomfortably. Uggh, the prince.

Anna goes to stand by Kristoff. I take my seat, and the others follow suit: me at the head, Anna to my right, Prince Harald to my left, and Kristoff next to Anna. "Cooks, you may bring in the the first course," I call. The silence that follows after is a little awkward. I decide to break it.

"So, Prince Harald, which number brother are you?" Oops, came out wrong. Luckily he seems to understand.

"I am the tenth prince of the Southern Isles," he replies. "My father is still king. Next comes Thomas, who is first in line for the throne. Then Erik, second in line if Thomas has no children. Then Leif, Petter, Alexander, Dominik, Edouard, Filip, Mattias, me, Stein, Stefan, and Hans."

"I see." I pause for a moment. "Were you ever close to Hans?" Now, here comes the interrogation. I need to figure out his real intentions of coming here.

"As a matter of fact, I was." His answer startles me. "You see, Hans was the baby of the family. The closest brothers to his age were Stefan and Stein, but they were twins and did everything together. I was the next closest in age. We were great friends."

I hesitate for longer. "How do you feel about his actions here a few months ago?"

He stares at me, like the answer should be obvious. "I was very astonished by it. I mean, he was never like that as a child. When he was younger he was a loving, sweet boy. I never thought he would do something like this, and I am dreadfully sorry for the damage he had caused on this kingdom, your majesty."

"Thank you." I process the information. He certainly is charismatic, and seems to be telling the truth. I'm about to ask another question when the food arrives. That puts a stop to the talking.

Now, though, I'm interested in seeing Kristoff's and Anna's reactions to this. Anna certainly doesn't look nervous, what with being around one of Hans's brothers, but you can see the doubt on her face. Kristoff looks neutral. Not much expression. No look of pure hatred, luckily, but no look of complete trust either. Hmm.

Soon, everyone has finished eating and we are waiting for dessert to arrive. I resume the interrogation. "Prince Harald, please be honest with me. What are you real intentions on coming to Arendelle?"

He turns slightly pink, but then regains composure. "I- I was hoping to find work, your majesty." He fidgets with his glove. "You see, everyone in my home country hates the royals now because of Hans. They hate us so much that I've been driven from my kingdom! I've been to other places, and they've all turned me down too. You're my only hope, Queen Elsa! I do work hard, I promise." He appears to be telling the truth. I pause, then reply, "Thank you, Prince Harald. I will definitely consider hiring you."

Dessert arrives. We all eat in silence. When everyone is finished, I stand up and push in my chair. Everyone else does the same. "I assume you know where your room is?" I ask Prince Harald. "If not, Kai can show you the way again.

"Oh no, your majesty, I remember. Thank you, though. The dinner was lovely." He bows respectfully and walks off down the (thankfully) correct hallway to his room.

I turn to look at Anna and Kristoff. I'd nearly forgotten they were there, they'd been so silent.

"Well, what'd you think?" I ask them. Kristoff immediately starts to speak. "He seems nice enough, but-" Anna cuts him off. "Don't trust him, Elsa! I can tell he's lying! Don't trust him!"

"Woah there. You can't make assumptions just like that," I say.

"I can tell!" She insists. Kristoff takes a deep breath, and says again, "He seems nice enough, but there's something funny about him. I wouldn't hire him." Anna nods vigorously.

I slowly say, "I'm not sure. I'll have to think for a bit. Thank you for sharing your opinions."

Anna yawns. "I guess it's time for bed now."

Kristoff yawns too. "That dinner took up a lot of time."

I try to stop myself, but I can't. I yawn as well. "It seems to be contagious. Well, goodnight, guys. See you tomorrow." We walk down the hallway in silence and each go to our separate doors.

_Anna POV_

"Don't trust him, Elsa! I can tell he's lying! Don't trust him!" I know how I feel about this, and Elsa needs to know too.

"Woah there. You can't make assumptions just like that," she says. Argh! Can't she tell? I could!

"I can tell!" I insist. Kristoff starts to speak. "He seems nice enough, but there's something funny about him. I wouldn't hire him." Yes! He agrees with me!

Elsa thinks for a little bit. "I'm not sure. I'll have to think for a bit. Thank you for sharing your opinions." How can she not be sure? It's obvious! However, there's something even more important on my mind now: sleep.

I yawn. "I guess it's time for bed now."

Kristoff yawns too. "That dinner took up a lot of time."

Elsa also yawns. "It seems to be contagious. Well, goodnight, guys. See you tomorrow."

We all walk towards our bedrooms in silence, parting ways at our separate bedroom doors. I quickly change into my nightgown, but instead of hopping in bed, I go out onto the balcony.

Kristoff is already there. "Elsa shouldn't trust him!" I whisper immediately.

"I know," he says. "I can just tell he's lying, you know? I've just got a bad feeling."

"Me too," I say. "However, my brain is feeling really tired right now so I think I'm going to..."

He laughs. "Goodnight, Anna."

"Goodnight," I say, and peck him on the cheek before disappearing back into my room.

_Elsa POV_

Sure, I feel tired, but I can't sleep. There's too much on my mind. _Should I hire him? Is he trustworthy? _ Anna and Kristoff definitely seem sure that he's lying, but I'm not sure.

He just seems so nice. Charismatic. Persuasive. There's just something about him that makes me think I should hire him. I don't know.

It's too hard to fall asleep with so much on my mind. _Should I hire him or should I not? Should I or not? Should I or not? Should I or not?_ Finally, I've made my decision. The case is resolved.

I fall into a deep sleep, nothing on my mind at last.

**A/N: chapter 5 will be up in the next couple of days. You'll find out Elsa's decision and a bunch more stuff. Please read and review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Dreadfully sorry for the long update. I've been incredibly busy with school and stuff. I hardly had any time to write this! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

_Elsa POV_

I groggily open my eyes, the first rays of sunlight streaming through the curtains. Sitting up in bed, I rack my brains trying to remember what was so important about yesterday. Ugh. I groan. It's too early.

Slowly getting out of bed, I rummage through my closet, searching for a suitable dress. What was so important about yesterday?

Kristoff came home, but that was two days ago.

Ice harvesting season is over. Exactly the reason why he came home.

The dinner with Prince Harald yesterday. _Aha, that's it!_ I grab a dress, put it on, and braid my hair as quickly as possible.

Bursting out the door, I run down the stairs and skid to a halt in the dining room. Kai is already there. "Good morning, your majesty," he says. "You seem to be in a hurry today."

"Yes, I am," I reply, scarfing down the already laid-out breakfast in what I am sure is not a very queenly manner.

"Would you like anything else to eat, your majesty?" He asks, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"No thank you, Kai, I think I'm good." I grab one last pastry and make my way back over to the stairs. "If you see Anna or Kristoff, please tell them I'm busy at the moment."

"Of course, your majesty." He bows slightly.

I bound up the stairs two at a time before realizing where I'm going and reversing direction as quick as possible.

As I sprint back through the dining room, Kai watches at me with a perplexed look on his face, shaking his head slightly.

"Sorry, Kai!" I call back at him. "Forgot where I was going!"

I did indeed forget: the prince's bedroom is in a separate wing from mine.

_Anna POV_

I run out my bedroom door. "Good morning, Gerda!" I call as she passes by.

"Good morning, Princess," she says back, smiling slightly.

"Have you seen Elsa today yet?" I ask. She's usually up before me.

"No, I'm afraid I have not, your majesty. Why don't you ask Kai?"

"I think I will. Thank you, Gerda!" I skip down the hall and slide down the stairs banister, landing in a heap on the floor. Laughing a little, I turn around and make to stand up.

"Need some help?" A voice behind me asks. I crane my head back.

"Hello, Kristoff," I say, grinning sheepishly. He chuckles a little before taking both my hands and pulling me to my feet effortlessly. "Thanks." I smile. "Let's go down to breakfast."

We walk to the dining room, and I remember to ask Kai. "Kai? Have you seen Elsa?"

"Yes, your majesty. She said to inform you that she is busy at the moment."

"Okayyyy..." I say, a little confused. "What is she busy with?"

"She did not tell me, your majesty." I look up at Kristoff, horror etched on my face.

"I bet she hired Prince Harald. She's probably talking to him right now."

He looks back at me, his face the same. "We did warn her..."

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!" I wheel around and run out of the dining room. "It's in this wing, remember?" I say, pointing. "Come on!"

"Anna, wait!" Kristoff starts sprinting after me. Despite my head start, he still catches up to me and puts a firm hand on my arm, stopping me.

"I know you don't like him, and I don't either. But that doesn't mean we should just butt in and interrupt it all. For all we know, she could be busy with incoming trade and nothing more. Just wait until she's done before confronting her."

I sigh. He's right. "Fine. But as soon as she shows her face, I am finding her and talking to her right away."

_Elsa POV_

I finally reach his door. Taking a deep breath, I knock once. Twice. Three times. "Prince Harald? It's the queen."

I hear some shuffling around, and a stormy grey eye peers out of the peep hole, only to disappear a second later.

"Come in, Queen Elsa."

I reach for the handle and slowly open the door. This bedroom is much like mine. Queen size bed, large window and long curtains. The prince's belongings are scattered around the room. A chessboard lies on the table. Jackets are draped off the dresser. A stack of books are on the nightstand. And the prince himself is sitting in the armchair.

"Are you going to come in, or are you just going to talk to me from the doorway?" He asks, smirking a little. I have not moved from the threshold.

I blush. "Sorry. Yes, I am going to come in." Walking over to the chair, I stop right in front of it and look down at him.

"We have information to discuss. It would be nice if you could meet me in my study."

"Of course, your majesty."

I make my way over towards the door. The prince starts to stand up.

"You go ahead," I say. "I need to make a slight detour."

"However, ladies first, of course," he says, smiling at me and holding open the door.

"Thank you."

Prince Harald starts to walk to my study. I watch him a little bit to make sure he is going in the right direction before heading towards the uniform storage closet.

I reach it, open the door, and rummage through the clothing a little bit.

_Not that one, that's a chef uniform. No, that's much to small for him. That one looks just like Kai's, that will never do. Aha!_ I find the perfect uniform. Hopefully it will fit him.

Closing the door, I walk back down the hall, through the dining room, and down the east wing to my study.

The door is ajar, and I see the shadow of a human moving around in front of the bookshelves.

I walk inside. The Prince whirls around at the sound of my footsteps. "Ah, hello again, your majesty," he says, smiling.

"Please, take a seat," I says gesturing to the armchairs. "We have a lot to discuss."

He sits down, and I take the chair across from him. He stares at me expectantly, grey eyes meeting blue.

Suddenly he speaks. "You have beautiful eyes." Immediately he realizes what he said and blushes a deep scarlet. "Forgive me, your majesty."

"It's all right," I say, blushing a little as well. "But I might say the same to you." I gasp and cover my mouth. _Why did I say that? _

"Well," he says. "I guess we're even now." He leans forward. Our knees are almost touching.

I play with the folds of the uniform and clear my throat. "Our discussion."

"Right!" he says and sits back in his chair.

I take a deep breath. "I have decided to hire you."

A look of relief passes across his face. "Thank you, your majesty!"

I smile a little. "I realized that most kings and queens had an advisor, and I didn't. You seemed fit for the job, so I decided to make you my personal advisor."

"I can't thank you enough!" His face is full of happiness.

"I have acquired a uniform for you to try on," I say, handing it to him. He takes it and holds it out in front of him, examining it.

"It looks wonderful, you majesty. Thank you."

"I will go into the hallway while you change. When you are done, we can discuss your duties and rules."

He smiles. "Thank you, your majesty."

I walk out into the hall and close the door behind me. A minute or so later, he calls through the door. "I'm done."

I walk back inside. The uniform suits him well: navy blue jacket with gold buttons and sash, dark grey pants. "Does it fit?" I ask.

"Perfectly," he replies.

"All right. Please, take a seat again." I sit down in the same armchair. He follows suit.

"Now,when you are in this castle, you are to call me..." I list the regular castle rules, one by one.

"Of course, I have to give you your first job as advisor."

He nods. I smile a little. "This is a job that should happen on a regular basis. It will help you get to know the kingdom more, and it will help me know what changes to make."

I take a deep breath. "Your job is..."

_Anna POV_

Elsa still isn't done with her "business," so Kristoff and I decided to take a walk around town. Not much to see. Winter is just setting in, and it hasn't snowed yet.

Christmas decorations are already in store windows. Kids are playing in the streets. I wave to them. Kristoff looks shyly at everyone. He still isn't used to people. Yes, the town looks very much the same, except for...

A man in a navy blue jacket with a gold sash is wandering through the streets. That's standard castle uniform. His back is turned so I can't see his face. He is holding a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Doesn't that man over there look vaguely familiar to you?" I whisper to Kristoff.

"Which one?" He whispers back.

"The one in the navy blue," I reply. "That's standard castle uniform!"

A look of understanding suddenly passes over his face, and he starts to walk towards the man.

"Wait, Kristoff, where are you going?"

_Kristoff POV_

"The one in the navy blue," Anna whispers. "That's standard castle uniform!

I squint. Could it be?

I walk towards the man to get a better look.

"Wait, Kristoff, where are you going?" Anna grabs my arm.

"I think it's Prince Harald!" I hiss through my teeth. "I need to get a better look."

I continue walking and shake off her hand. Anna follows.

Finally we make it around to where we can see his face.

"It is him!" Anna says frantically. She gasps. "That must mean Elsa hired him! Oh no oh no oh no..."

"She shouldn't have done that! Didn't we warn her?" I whisper. Anna looks very frightened.

I turn my attention back to the prince. I look at what he is focusing on: the children playing in the streets. He seems to be taking notes on a piece of parchment.

"What could he be doing?" Anna whispers to me. I shrug.

The prince seems to be done with his notes. Stuffing the parchment in his pocket, he starts to turn around.

"He'll see us!" I say, grabbing Anna's arm and pulling her into a nearby alley.

The prince beings to make his way back to the castle. Anna gasps again.

"We need to make it to the castle before him! I need to talk to Elsa!"

And with that she breaks into a run. I sprint after her. _Why did Elsa hire him? Can't she see he's not trustworthy? Why, why, why?_

**A/N: I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, seeing as I'm very busy at the moment. In the meantime, please read and review, thanks!**


End file.
